1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to optical devices, and more particularly, to optoelectronic devices including quantum dots.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optoelectronic devices utilize optoelectrical properties of a semiconductor, and include both devices that convert electric energy into optical energy, and devices that convert optical energy into electrical energy. Devices that convert electrical energy into optical energy include a light-emitting device such as a light-emitting diode (LED), a laser diode (LD), or the like. Devices that convert optical energy into electrical energy include a solar cell, a photodiode, or the like.
Properties and performances of the optoelectronic devices may vary depending on a semiconductor material applied thereto. Research into optoelectronic devices including quantum dots has been recently conducted. In particular, quantum dot light-emitting devices based on an electroluminescence phenomenon of the quantum dots are receiving greater attention. Along with organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), the quantum dot light-emitting devices may be used as highly efficient and low power consumption light-emitting devices of flexible/wearable devices. Also, the quantum dot light-emitting devices are being regarded as next-generation light-emitting devices due to their narrow light emission spectrum and wavelength adjustment convenience. However, when manufacturing an optoelectronic device including a quantum dot layer, undesired energy shift (loss) may occur between material layers, and it may not be easy to secure durability and stability of the device.